1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-181879 has disclosed a battery device including a fiber-shaped cathode, an electrolyte polymer, and anode grains.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-243984 has disclosed a solid electrolyte battery including active materials filled in space portions of a porous structural body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-29810 has disclosed an all-solid battery including a mixed electrode layer in which a positive electrode active material and a negative electrode active material are present in a dispersed state.